The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a mobile IHS with an automated emergency service provider contact system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs are considered ‘portable’ or ‘mobile’ IHSs (e.g., phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, and a variety of other mobile/portable IHSs known in the art) because their size and weight allow their user to carry them around virtually anywhere. Such IHSs typically provide communication capabilities for their user, and in the case of, for example, phone IHSs, may allow a user to contact an emergency service provider (e.g., by calling an emergency service provider contact number) to request emergency services in the event the user it presented with an emergency. However, IHS users may find themselves in situations where they need emergency services but are unable to use the IHS to contact an emergency service provider. For example, an IHS user may be presented with an emergency that renders the user unconscious, paralyzed, or otherwise unable to operate the IHS to contact an emergency service provider.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved emergency service provider contact system.